Blood Promise:Things always change!
by Vampirelover06
Summary: Spolier Alert!Taken after SK. Rose goes looking for Dimitri to kill him. But will she be able to or will she have to one thing that can save him. A Baby. Rated T to be on the save side. May change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

As I looked at the road in front of me I knew that I had a long walk ahead of me. I had at least four miles to get myself to the highway. From there I knew that I need to get a ride to Missoula.

As I walked down the road that Lissa and I had taken almost three years ago, I began to remember all the time I had spent with her and then coming back here kicking and scream. That was when I met him for the first time.

_Dimitri_. Just thinking the name I had to push the tears away. I loved him more than anything in my life and as a guardian it was forbidden. I remember looking in to his dark brown eyes that last night of mine and Lissa's freedom. That first looked had sent shivers down my spine but not in a good way. I knew that we were caught but I kept trying anyways.

I am not real sure when I fell in love with him but I know the night of Victor's lust spell I was ready to give myself to him. But like he always was he was able to break the spell and save us both. That was how it was for us we were always saving each other. But this time by me saving him I was killing us both.

I felt the single tear slide down my face. I took a deep breath and told myself that there had to be another way to help him. I knew that he was dead in all since of the word but he was still alive to me. I had no idea what I was going to find when I finally caught up to him but I knew I had to be strong.

After of two hours of walking I finally reached the highway. I took out what little money I had and counted it. I had a hundred and fifty dollars to make it to the city where I would go to the bank and collect my account that Adrian had set up for me. I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I stuck out my thumb and waited for the first car to stop. Finally after what seemed like forever and blue car stopped.

"Where you headed, little lady?" The man in the driver seat asked. I put my name in my jacket pocket and ran my fingers over my silver stake. Yeah it would not kill and human but it was really hurt them. "Missoula. I've got money if you can take me there that would be great." I told him. "Well you are just in luck little lady I was headed that way anyways." I got in the car and off we went. I looked in the back window and saw the pink light of the sunset that would start my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in Missoula around three in the morning. I was used to being up at this hour but I knew the city would be dead. I handed the gentleman fifty dollars and hoped that I would be able to get a room for the night with the money I had left. When I arrived at the first hotel I could see I went inside. I walked to the counter and asked if there were any room open for a hundred a night. She said there was one room left and began to take my information. "What is your name dear?" "Rosemarie Hathaway" I told her. She began to type my name in the computer when I heard a bell go off.

"Well it seems that you already have a room booked. I will just retrive you key and show you up." I stood there dumb founded. Then it hit me. _Adrian!_ I guess it never crossed my mind that he knew that I would not get into town till after the bank would be closed and I would need a place to stay. When she returned to me she took me upstairs and lead me to my room.

When I was finally inside I sat on the bed. Part of me knew that I should call Lissa. But I knew it was for the best that I did not. I also though about calling Adrian to thank him for the room but I did not want him to get the wrong idea. Instead I decided to take a hot shower and get a full night's sleep since I knew I would not be able to for a long time.

I awoke to a light knock on my door. I looked at the clock and it was only a little after six in the morning. I quickly got dressed and answered my door. _Great this is just what I need._ I thought to myself as I looked at the person standing in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Christan!_ "What the hell are you doing here, Fireboy?" I asked him. "Well I am here to help you. I knew once Lissa told me that you left why you left. I think that it is bad for you to be doing this alone. And with my ability to use fire I can help." _Great just great this is so what I did not need. Not only did I leave Lissa but now I have her boyfriend trying to leave her and help me. I was such a bad friend._ "Look fireboy, I want you to turn around and go back to Lissa. I need to do this alone." I really wanted for him to stay at least with him with me I would not be thinking about what I was going to do. But I knew that I would not be able to do my job if I had to worry about keeping him safe. I knew that he could handle himself for the most part, but I was not going to risk anyone life but my own.

"Look Rose I knew that you were going to send me away and I knew that I would have to leave but the other reason for me coming is that I have something to give you fro Lissa." He told me as he handed me a small box. I waited till he shut the door and left. I had half a mind to call the school and let them know that there was a student that was off campus but I though against it. He made it here he can make it back.

As I opened the box I saw a silver cell phone and a letter. I took the cell phone out and put it in my pocket. _One less thing I need to buy._ I thought to myself as I reached back in the box to open the letter.

_**Rose,**_

_**I knew that if I came to you would send me away before you even let me talk. I am sorry about the way we left things. I gave you my cell phone so that when you finish what you are doing you would be able to call me and tell me you are coming back. I am only asking for on guardian. I know that you will be back and I still want you as mine. I am sorry that I can not help him. I wish I could. Please hurry back. Love you.**_

_**Lissa.**_

__I had to take a deep breath and try not to cry. I took the letter and put it in my back pocket. I reached for the phone and opened it. I looked through the phone book and found the one number that I dreaded. _Dimitri._ I had to stop myself from calling it. I knew that he would not answer it. So I put the phone back in and left the room. I had a very long road ahead of me and I knew that the longer I wasted here the longer it would take me to kill the only man I have ever loved.__


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked through town I had to keep my eyes from looking at all the happy couples around. Every time I saw them I heard his voice in my head _Roza, everything will work out now. We can be together and she will be safe. I love you!_ Stupid mind. Why the hell would it not shut off? I finally made it to the bank around nine in the morning. I walked right up to the counter and told the girl who I was and showed her my school idea. She handed me a bank card as well as told me my pin and a sheet of paper for me to sign. I looked at the paper before I signed it and almost fell to the floor when I saw the amount that Adrian had left me. He had made good on his promise.

Fifty thousands dollars! I had no clue what I would need that amount of money for but I was in debt to Adrian. I would save whatever money I could from this and pay him back some how when this was all over. The lady behind the counter also said that there was a note left for me as well. She handed me a small piece of paper.

_**Little Dhampir,**_

_**I knew that if I told you how much I was giving you, you would never had taken it. Also I want you to know that I will be putting ten thousand in every other week. If you need more then that let me know. I don't want any of the money back. I understand what and why you are doing this. I know that when I see you again you will no longer be my little dhampir. Please just remember that when you do return, and you better return, you promised that you would give me a chance. Please take care of yourself.**_

_**Adrian.**_

__Ten thousand every other week! How could he do that? And I could not take any of that. I would only spend what I needed and that was it. The rest he would get back. As I left the bank I pulled out my phone and call information about air ports. I knew I had to get to one fast. They finally told me that there was one in the town I was in and I asked them for the number.

I now had one plane ticket to Siberia. It was leaving in one hour so I had to hurry. As I entered the air port I realized that I would have trouble with the silver stake in my pocket. I was trying to figure out what to do when I saw girl at the gate. She was a dhampir. She was a few years ahead of me in school but I just hoped that she would be able to help me.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked closer to the counter I was trying to remember her name. Jane, Janice, Jessica. Jessica that was it. I thought about a million things to say to her when she called my name. "Rose, Rose Hathaway. Is that you?" "Yep that is me. Hey I need to get through here with my um……steak sandwich." We both laughed knowing what I had. "Yeah sure go through and I will wand you when you are done and say everything is ok" She whispered to me. After the wanding she asked me "So what are you at a human airport?" " Long story I will have to tell you about it later. I am late for my flight." I said as I ran past her thanking her as well. I made it to my flight with ten minutes to spare. I stay down in a seat close to the entreance to the plane. I shut my eyes for a few minutes but wished I had not.

(Flash back to the cabin)

"_It is not you. It isn't you". He plead with me to calm down from taking all of Lissa's darkness. I had finally realized what was happing to me and looking in to his beautiful brown eyes I was able to return to myself. I told him that I was going crazy and he promised that it would never happen. He slowly started to kiss me and then pulled away as if to stop. I told him I understood that we could not. With that we had showed our love in every way we could._

Great! I thought. Was I ever going to be able to close my eyes and not see his beautiful face? I knew the answer to that. Once I saw him with the red eyes and blood dripping from his mouth I knew I was going to never see my Dimitri again. Finally I heard them call for my flight. How was I ever going to make it tweleve hours with out thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes on the plane scream. I kept telling myself to think of Lissa, Adrian and Christian, in hopes that he would not show up in my mind. But little did that do. Once I was fully asleep I saw him. He was standing in front of a beautiful house. I was sure that it was his mother's house. He was trying to tell me something but every time he opened his mouth blood was pour out and his eyes would glow red.

After the screaming thing all the people on the flight never looked my way. I figured that I would have to stay awake the whole flight. I ordered a Coke since the school never had them I was able to stay awake for the sugar rush. After nine long hours we finally landed. As I walked through the air port I kept thinking I was going to see him. I still could not believe that he would come here but I knew him. He would fight what was inside him. He knew that I would come looking for him and I knew that he wanted to die in his home country. Now was just a matter of finding him. I had no idea where to start.

(_Three weeks later)_

I was no closer to finding him then I was three weeks ago. It was Monday morning when I finally had to make the call I was not ready to make. I knew that I needed some help if I was ever going to find him. I rolled over in the huge bed to reach for my phone. It was right then that it hit me. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. After I emptied my stomach I brushed my teeth and cursed the food I had eaten the night before. I guess that is what I get for getting some thing I had never had before. I was still feeling a little weak when I took my bag and began looking for my phone. It was then that I saw the one thing I had totally forget about.

At first I thought that I had not gotten my period due to all the stress that I was under and then I remember the cabin. Since dhampir's are not able to have children we did not use protection. But I knew that I was a little different the other dhampirs. I was Shadow Kissed.

**Thanks for reading this. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think. I should be able to add more chapters tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Acadmey.**

Being Shadowed Kissed meant a lot of things for me. I was dead once and brought back to life by my best friend who was a sprit user. I was able to see the dead and feel when Strigoi were near and I had a mental bond to Lissa. But I never thought that one of the things that being Shadowed Kissed would me is that I was able to have a child with another Dhampir.

There was only one other person that had been Shadowed Kissed that I knew of and they were long dead. I was at a lost to think what to do. I knew that I first to make sure I was with child. I took a hot shower and dressed for the day. After spending three weeks here I knew where there was a drug store. I walked in and found what I was looking for. I bought the test and all but ran back to the hotel. I went straight to the bathroom and took the test. That was the longest three minutes of my life and when I saw that I was with child I fainted.

I woke up to knocking on my door. I slowly walked to the door still in shock. As I look out the peep hole I saw the one person I thought would take forever to find.

_Dimitri_

**I know that this one is short but I am trying to work on the talk that they will have. Please send comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy.**

All of a sudden I felt cold water slash on my face. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful set of brown eyes ever. I could smell the sweet scent that was coming off him. His long brown hair was hanging down in his face and it took everything I had to not move it. It was at that moment that I noticed the dark red ring around his brown eyes.

I quickly got to my feet and ran for my closet where I kept my stake. I was surprised that he did not try to come after me. It was then that I realized that all Strigoi had red eyes, never a trace of the original color. "Dimitri, is that really you?" "Yes, my Roza, it is me. But I do not have long. I just came to tell you that I know you are after me and I need to tell you that I know you are upholding your promise to me but I need you to leave." I tried to understand what he was talking about but I just could not keep my eyes off of his. They kept changing back from red to brown. "I don't understand what you are saying? I promised that I would kill you if you ever became what you are." "Rose you need to listen to me. Stop looking for me. If I can't make this work I will find you and let you kill me." He said as he walked out of the door.

I sat there for an hour trying to decide what to do. I just found out that I was carrying Dimitri; he just showed up at my door and told me that he wanted me to stop looking for me. And not once while he was here did he try to kill me. I wanted to call Lissa and tell her what was going on and what to do, but I knew that I could not. So I had to choice

One go back to the Academy and finish school and wait for Dimitri to come and find me and kill him. Or finish what I started when I came here.

**Hey guys I know that this is another short on but I don't know what I should make her do. Send me comments and reviews and let me know what you think Rose should do next**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy.**

I decided to honor Dimitri's request. So now I needed to figured out what to do next, go back to the academy and honor Adrian's promise or find out more information about dhampir's having other dhampir's babies.

That was it, I would go in search of answers. And if I didn't find anything I would go back to the academy and get Lissa to help me. I was sure that Dimitri could find me either way. He knew that I was here and he found me before I was able to find him. _ Some guardian I was._ Also in my search I would find another answer I need to find, if I could find a way to save Dimitri.

The first thing I needed to do was find where to start. I figured that the best place to start was to go where there was another shadowed kissed dhampir. I would go to Romina, where Valdamir and Anna lived. I knew that they were dead and gone but I was sure there had to be people there who knew their history. So I called the airport and booked the first flight there and a hotel. It was then that I figured that I should get a laptop with internet access so I would stop having to call the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy. This next chapter is in Adrian's POV. It is also a bit longer. Let me know what you think.**

As I sat in my room trying to drink myself stupid I heard a light knock on my door. I hoped that it would be my little dhampir, but I know that she was boarding a flight to Romania; I had been checking her account on line. I guessed that Russia was a dead end.

I opened the door to see Lissa standing there. I knew she would ask me if I had gone into Rose's dreams and talked to her. But I had made a promise that I would leave her alone. Even though there had been times when I was tempted and then I think about the talk we had the day she left.

_"Adrian I have a favor to ask of you" Anything for my dhampir. "I need money." Ok but what for? "I am leaving the academy and you are the only person that can help" It was at that point she was looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes playing on the fact that I loved her._

After I had given her the information for the bank account I asked her to promise me that when she got back to at least give me a chance. When she said yes I knew that she would be a completely different person when she got back if she came back and I knew that they promise was to just help get the money. So I told her that I would not come into her dreams at all. I knew that she needed to do this on her own.

"Adrian, I know that you are in there! I can smell the clove coming out in to the hall." Lissa said breaking my thoughts of the past. I opened the door and told her to come in. "I told you that I have not and will not go into her dreams!" I all but shouted. She looked at me about to say something when I cut her off. "Also I ill not teach you how to get into her dreams. She needs to do this on her own. We can not help her. Would you want her help with you killing your boyfriend" I cringed at the word boyfriend.

"Adrian I need to know where she is and if she is in trouble!" She shouted at me and stomped her foot. _ How old was she?_ "Look all I know is that she is on a plane to Romania." She told me thank you and left me in my bottle filled room. It was then, looking around my room at all the empty vodka bottles and dirty cloths, I need her back. I walked over to my computer and booked the first flight to Romania. I knew that by killing him she her self would die and I was not about to let her go that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy. This chapter is in Lissa's POV. Don't worry; I will be bring back Rose. But I thought that it would be good to see what the others were doing.**

As I walked back to my room I was deciding wither to tell Christian my plane or just do it. I thought about the way Rose left me and the fact that she told me she was leaving still hurt. So I knew that I needed to tell him. I would not just go off and leave him. I just had to find a way to not let him talk me out of it. I knew that I would have to tell Eddie since he was my guardian now. So he would have to come with me. I just felt bad about taking him with me knowing how he felt about Rose.

I knew that Rose said that she was always jealous of me but I was so jealous of her. She had pretty much every guy lusting for her. I often wondered why she did not date anyone when we got back to the academy. Even with Mason I could tell that she did not really like him that way, but she dated him any ways. She did not want to hurt him. It was only after Dimirti was taken that it all fit in to place. I felt so stupid for not seeing it. Even Victor had seen it; I just thought that he was lying at court to get the heat off of him.

Ever since Rose had left I did as much research I could to find a way to save Dimitri. So far I had only found on thing and I knew that it would never happen. So that is why I decided to go and help her. I know that when she left a part of her thought that she could save him. I could not let her do this alone.

As I reached my room Eddie was standing outside my door. "Princess I am to guard you but if you run off and not tell me then I am not doing my job." He all but laughed. He knew where I was going. "Look Eddie we need to talk and then we need to find Christian." I told him as I opened the door to my cabin. All the seniors had moved into the cabins till it was time to leave. "Why do you need to come and find me love?" Christian asked. He was lying on my bed with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head. I loved it when he was lying like this. It took everything in me to remember that Eddie was behind me and I need to tell him something. "Well since you are here then I guess I only have to say this once. We are going to go and find Rose!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy. We are finally back to Rose POV.**

_(In this world you tried, Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way, I'll pray to the gods: let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside, Now I know why_

_A__ll of my memories. Keep you near. In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here. All of my memories  
Keep you near. The silent whispers, silent tears  
Made me promise I'd try, To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away, To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again, It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Together in all these memories, I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear, Darling you know I love you till the end of time)

I shut my Ipod off with such force I was surprised that I did not break it. _Stupid Song._ When I landed I need to remind my self to take that off of my itunes and my ipod. It just hit to close to home. I was glad that this plane ride would be shorter then the last. I knew that I needed to sleep but after that song and seeing Dimitri I did not want to close my eyes. I thought about reaching through my bond to see what Lissa was up to, but I made a promise to myself that first night that I would never look again.

_ I was sitting in my hotel room when I felt like looking in on Lissa through my bond. I saw her sitting there on her bed crying with Christian holding her. She kept saying that this was all he fault and she wished that she could fix it. And the whole time Christian was trying to tell her that it was not her fault and she would do the same for me._

I over heard the pilot saying that we would land in Romina in about 15 mintues. Great another check point where I woul have to hide my stake. I was getting good at it my placing it in my bra. At least there was wire in there so I could lie. I took out my pad of paper and wrote down what I needed to do once I got there. I would have to go check in and then do research on my brand new computer. _I hoped that Adrian would not mind that._

Once I arrived at my hotel I looked around and made sure the room was safe. I was so glad that humans did not know about all the things that go bump in the night. I opened my computer and turned it on. It popped up asking me for a password. _Hisroza. _Yeah I know that it was a weird password but no one knew that he called me that. I logged on to the internet. I got up to go to the bathroom when I heard a noise coming from my laptop. I stared at the computer screen for a full minute before I opened the message waiting for me.

**The song is called ****Memories. It is by a band called Within Temptation. It is a really great but sad song.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy.**

I sat down in front of the computer and opened the message.

_Rosemarie,_

_I do not know when you will get this. I just received word that you have taken yourself out of the academy, I can't say that it surprise me. I knew the moment we came back with out him you were going after him. I understand why you must do this. But I wish that you had talked to me first. If you ever need help I will come to you._

_Your Mother,_

_Janie Hathaway_

Well that was not what I was expecting when I saw who it was from. I can not believe that she was not yelling and telling me I was making a big mistake. But then again that letter was written over two months ago. She could have changed her mind. I sat there for a few minutes trying to decide if I wanted to write her but I decided not to. Instead I went on the web in search of any information about Vladimir and Anna. Nothing popped up at first. I had to rethink. There would not be any information about them out there like that since the human world did not know about us. So I had to do what little I knew about hacking. I decided to try looking you St. Vladimir academy and go from there. At first it looked like a regular website about a school and then at the bottom it was so small that only a dhampir or Moroi could see. I clicked on it and all the information about the school pooped up. It was there that I found the information I was looking for. It was a brief statement about Vladimir. It also said that he went by another name. _Stefan Dragomir._ Wait a minute that was the same last name as Lissa. With this new information I looked up Stefan Dragomir on the web site. So much popped up that I was at a loss for words. The first website I went to just had a brief bio about him. But the one bit that stood out was who was listed as his wife. _Anna._ But that could not be right he had nothing but Moroi children and she was his dhampir. It also listed his other guardian. _Adam Strogi._ It was so close to Striogi that I had to double check it twice. So Now I did a search for Adam Strogi and it said that he had two children.

That could not be, dhampir males did not have children since most Moroi women only wanted Moroi children. As I was looking through more information I finally found out that the two children were twins and who their mother was.

_ANNA!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy.**

I could not believe what I was reading. Anna had a child with another dhampir. I needed to find out more. Also I never new that Anna was married to Vladimir. That must be something not one wanted known. Since most Moroi never married anything but other Moroi. There were a lot of things I was finding out that I did not know in my eighteen years.

_Adrian's POV_

I knew that it was going to take me a little while to find her. Then it was going to take me a while longer to convince her that I needed to stay and help. I knew things that she did not know. Things that I felt bad about not telling her, things that she needed to know. But I would first have to get her to let me talk to her. I knew that once I was able to have her listen she would understand.

As I was sitting on the plane, I slowly drifted off to sleep. For once I let my guard down and reached out to Rose. There she was sitting on a beach in a red sun dress. I had only seen her in a dress once and I knew she would be lovely in one. I pick a beach for this since I knew she loved the beach but had never gotten to go to one.

_"ADRIAN! You promised me that you would not come to me in my dreams." She screamed at me. "I know but I just want to see you my little dhampir. I need you to listen to me. I know you are hurting and you are looking for him but I need you to listen to me." I tried to get her to understand that I wanted her to listen to me when I came to her. "What if I don't want to listen to you. I am my own person and I have been living by listening to other and look where it got me. I lost the love of my life and I am going to go and kill him and everyone wants me to listen to them. Forget that. Not get the hell out of my dream" _

I left her dreams as she wished, even thought I wanted to stay. I had missed my dhampir. She was just a beautiful as I had remember. I can alter a few things in the dream but her beauty was not one of them. As well as her aura, which was no longer black now it was a bright yellow with a red tint around it. This was something I need to find out what it had meant.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy.**

Rose's POV

I hated the fact that Adrian had gone against his word but I woke up feeling a little better with seeing my old friend. Well I guess you could call him a friend. I should have asked him what he knew about Anna but I was just upset that he was there. I knew that I needed to find a doctor so that I could make sure that I was really with child and make sure to stay healthy.

I had searched for a dhampir doctor for an hour before I finally found one. I called and had an appointment tomorrow. The doctor that I chose was a Moroi and knew that I was a dhampir; I am sure she thinks that I am carrying a Moroi's child. I would let her think that until I found out more.

Lissa's POV

As Christian and I got on the plane to Romania, I had made sure that it was not the same flight that Adrian was on, I started to remember the time that Rose and I had been sent back to the school. It was the first time she and I had met Dimitri. I could tell that she was a little scared of him but good old Rose not taking crap from any one just went out of her way to piss him off more. I remember my first thoughts of Dimitri. I could see his Molnija on the back of his neck. There were six, and it was at that point that I knew that he meant business. After we got back to the school it was said that he would train Rose. I was not sure at first how she would handle that. I had known Rose a lot longer then everyone, even her own mother. She was my sister, and I had saved her life. After the ski trip that nearly got her and Christian killed and had gotten Mason killed I was sure that Rose would never be able to love anyone. I was sure that she had loved Mason and would be crushed. I had not seen that she was in love with Dimitri. I still can not believe that I had not seen it. I felt so selfish; I was paying more attention to Christian to even realize what was going on with my best friend. So it was that afternoon that she told me she was leaving and I was so mean to her that I realized that I had to help her in whatever way I could.

It had only been a week after she was gone that I went in search of a way to save Dimitri. At first I tried to get Adrian to help me but he refused to help. So I went in search for myself. Christian helped when he could but there were times when he would get so upset, he blamed himself for not being there in the caves to help Rose, which he would just walk off. So I started with the one thing I knew would help with answers. I went to look for information on Vladimir. After three hours of looking I found that he was known in the human world as Stefan Dragomir. I was shocked to find out that he had the same last name as I did. With that I had to look up my family tree, I should say forest. Yes I was the last living Dragomir, but at one time there were so many of us. I was not surprised to see that he was in fact related to me. I guess that is how I am able to have to power to control sprits. And I was also not surprised to see that Adrian's family had a joining branch at one time. So at least now I knew that some where in his family they might have the answers I needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy****.**

Rose's POV

It was the day of my doctor visit. Now I would find out if the baby was really there and if it was healthy. When I finally arrived I told the girl behind the counter my name a she gave me a few papers to fill out. She asked me how I would be paying for it and I told her cash. I had gone and gotten money out of the account since I did not want anyone to know where I was. After twenty minutes in the waiting room I was finally called back to the room. They made me take another test and my weight. I was a little surprised at my weight but I knew that I had not been eating well for the last month.. Finally the doctor came in. "Hello, I am Dr. Arcos. And you are with child. I want to do a sonogram to make sure the babies are all right." _Babies_ "Wait did you say babies?" I asked her a little in shock. "Well I am sure it is twins since you HGC levels are so high, and from the date of you last period you are only about 6 weeks along. And the level lets me thing that you are either four months or you are carrying twins." With that she left the room to get the sonogram thingy. I was in shock, not only was I having Dimitri's baby but there were to of them.

When the doctor came back in she had the sonogram thingy with her. She told me to lift my shirt up just a little. She put this cold blue goo on my stomach and then took this wand looking thing to me. At first I was hearing this weird thing. It sounded like two hummingbirds fighting over food but then she told me that that was the babies heartbeats. A single tear ran down the side of my face. After a few moment s she asked me if I would like to look at my babies. I told her that I would love to. And there they were so tiny and yet perfect. After that she wiped the blue goo off me and handed me a single picture of my babies. She told me that I needed to eat more and gave me some vitiams to take daily. She also told me that since I was a guardian that I needed to take it easy. I could not tell her that that was not in my book, I was on a hunt to kill my babies father and find out how I was carrying his children.

I walked back to my hotel room looking at my picture of my babies. I was happy and sad at the same time. After I killed Dimitri I would always have a piece of him with me, and at the same time I was sad that he was missing this. I knew that he wanted children, even though he never said anything to me. When I opened the door to my room I was in a state of shock when I saw someone sitting on my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy****.**

Rose POV

"Holy Shit! Adrian what are you doing here?" I screamed at him. Great this was turning out to be one hell of a day, first I find out that I am carrying twins now this. All that was left was get a call from my mother.

"Little dhampir, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you" Had he been drinking. I looked into his eyes and yep he had. I bet he drank every little bottle they had on the plane. "Again I ask you what you are doing here." I asked him calmly this time. "Well I saw that you booked a flight here and I wanted to come and make sure you were ok." What did he mean he had seen that I had booked a flight? Great he was checking up on me with the bank account. So I was right by getting money out so he could not see where I was. "So you are here just to make sure that I am ok, well I am so you can go." I turned to the door and pointed at it. I had hope that he had gotten my message. "Wait Rose, I just need you to listen to me. I know that you think I am drunk but for once I am not. The reason why I came is because there are a few things you need to know about our histories."

Lissa's POV

"Christian wake up, we are here." I told him as the last few people exited the plane. We walked to claim our bags. It was then that I saw Eddie. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?" I asked him. He was standing there with our bags with a goofy smile on his face. "Well Princess did you really think that I was going to let you leave with out your guardian to protect you." He laughed. I looked over at Christian to see that he was starting to grow a fire ball in his hand. "What dhampir you don't think I can protect her?" " Hey Hey now fireboy no need to get a hot. I know you can protect her but it would look bad if I was not with her since I am her guardian." He laughed again. "Ok boys if you are done playing macho man can we go? We need to get to the hotel and start looking for Rose."

Adrian's POV

My god she was still as beautiful as ever, but something was different. Again she had a bright yellow with red around it aura. I was still not sure what that meant. I had tried to look it but it said that is was the color of new life. And that did not make any scene to me. But for the fact that now I could see that it was a lot brighter than it was in our dream.

_"Wait Rose, I just need you to listen to me. I know that you think I am drunk but for once I am not. The reason why I came is because there are a few things you need to know about our histories."_ I wanted her to hear this from me since it was part of my history. "Look I know they teach you a lot at St. Vladimir's but there are a few things that they leave out. Do you know who the first Strigoi was?" Not many people knew this, I was one of the few since my aunt was the Queen and I had over heard them talking about him all the time. His name was Adam Strogi." I could tell that she was with me this far. "But Adrian from what little I know, and yes I know a little about this, Adam was a dhampir. I thought that only Moroi could become Strigoi first." She asked me. _Damn internet._ "Well see that is what the academy wants you to believe. Don't you think that is a dhampir knew that they could drink Moroi blood and receive some of their magic for a short time till the blood worked its way out, they would not try it." I could tell that she was shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy. **

**Thank you for all of you that have been with me this far. I have a lot of plans for the gang so hang in there. And please R x R.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ****puppylove216****. ****Thank you so much for your reviews.**

Rose's POV

Ok so I was not sitting up looking at him. "How is that possible?" I asked him. "Well my Rose if you would just wait I was getting to that. Well think about it, we, Moroi, need blood to live. What is in blood, red cells, white cells, antibodies and all that other crap. Why do you think that most all feeders are human? They do not have any thing special in their blood." Adrian was not sitting with me on the bed. "Ok if that is true what is in a dhampir blood?" I asked him. "Well most of the same things that are in a Moroi's blood. We are strong but not as strong as you so when we feed from a dhampir we gain a little extra strength." "But I gave Lissa my blood for two years and I never noticed that she was stronger." Well truth be told that was a lie. I had seen her able to pick up a fifty pound weight at the gym with no problem but I just brushed it off. "Well with that question I do not have an answer. So with what I just told you now you can understand why the Moroi do not want you to find out."

I sat there for a few minutes thinking that over in my head. "Well how did he become one then? Who did he kill?" I asked him. "Well that is where the story kind of get messed up I have heard a few things but the one that I have heard the most I will tell you." He got up to get a drink for my mini fridge. I was surprised to see that is was not an alcoholic drink. He sat next to me and begin with his story. "Well I am sure that with what little you know that he was Vladimir's other guardian, besides Anna. Well before he came to Vladimir he was guardianing another Moroi. This Moroi was a female, and they were in love. One night in the heat of the moment she bites him and took some of his blood. Well he though what the hell I will drink her blood a little since I am here. I think that he thought that he would just get a high from the blood like he did when she bite him. WRONG. After he had a little of her blood he was able to control water. He never told her that first night. But she was still made as hell at him for doing that so she told him that she did not want his as a lover or guardian any more. And that is how he became Vlad's other guardian." He stopped for just a few second to take a drink.

"Ok so he found out that he could get magic for Moroi's blood. But he did not kill her so he should still have been a dhampir, right" I asked. "Well slow down I am getting to that. You see after about a month he noticed that he could no longer control the waters. So he knew that it was temporary. Well while he was guardian Vlad he fell in love with Anna. And this is another part of the story that the Moroi's do not want you to know. Anna was Shadow kissed…." "Well I already knew that it is in the books." "Would you let me tell the story, ok now where was I, oh yeah shadowed kissed. You see the reason when two dhampir's could not have children is that a male dhampir's swimmers are dead, we do not know why but it just is, so when a male dhampir and female Moroi have sex the magic in the female brings the swimmers to life. So with that said since Anna was shadowed kissed she would always have some of Vlad's magic." I started to get light headed and the room was spinning. I had just found out how I was able to have Dimirti's babies. It was then that the room went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy****.**

Adrian's POV

As I sat there telling Rose the truth about Moroi and dhampir's I saw that she was about to pass out. And of course she did, I was lucky that she fell back on the bed and did not fall off onto the floor. I ran to the bathroom to get a cold wet rag and when I came back there was a knocking on the door. I though for a moment if I should answer it or let who ever was out there think that she was not here. So I walked to the door just to see who it was and I was shocked to see the two people standing there in the hallway.

Lissa's POV

Christian and I stood outside the door that the hotel manger said was Rose's for what seemed like forever. I kept knocking since he said that she was indeed in there. Finally the door opened and was at a total loss for words when Adrian stood there. As I looked around the room I could see Rose passed out on the bed. I gave Adrian and very serious look. _What have you don't to her Adrian? "Nothing I promise I was talking to her and she just passed out._ Adrian and I were now able to speak with our minds. I was something we were working on before Rose had left the academy. "Adrian you better have a damn good reason why she is passed out on the bed." I heard Christian ask. I could tell that he was trying to keep his anger down. He and Rose had grown close over those few weeks that she was his guardian. They thought of each other as brother and sister. "I swear that I was just talking to her and she passed out." Adrian said while backing away from Christian. "What the hell were you two talking about?" Christian asked. I could tell that Adrian was trying to decide wither or not to tell us. "Adrian you better tell us right now!" I told him hoping that he would see that I meant business. Finally he told us the whole story about Vlad, Anna, and Adam. Most of which I had found out in my search to help Rose. I could not believe that he had known about all this and not have told me. "But I do not understand how any of that would make her pass out." I told him. "Well I mean just look at her you can tell that she has not been sleeping well and also she is not eating well." Adrian said.

Rose's POV

I could swear that I heard Christian and Lissa in the room with me. I slowly began to open my eyes; I could swear I was still dreaming. But I was not, since in a dream you could not feel pain and my head was killing me. "Lissa, Fireboy, is that really you?" "Oh my god she is awake, Rose are you ok sweetie?" I tried to sit up but I felt Adrian's hand trying to hold me on the bed. "Get you damn hands off me I need to sit up." I could feel the need to throw up. The doctor said that with twins morning sickness could last longer then the first few months. I jumped out of his hands and ran straight to the bathroom. After I was done I brushed my teeth and just sat on the cold floor for a few minutes. I let my self slip into Lissa's mind.

_I wonder what that was about. Lissa said. I have never seen her run so fast. I guess that is what happens when you don't eat enough. I mean when I don't get enough blood I feel sick to my stomach. Christian said. No guys I think that it is something else altogether, I mean her aura is a strange color and when I was telling her that Anna was able to have a child with another dhampir….. Oh my god that is it. Adrian said_


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are from the mind of Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy****.**

Rose's POV

I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could. I tried to get Adrian to shut up but I was not fast enough. "Rose is with child!" he said. They all stopped at looked at me. It was just that moment that Eddie came walking in through the door. He had heard the news.

"Rose is that true?" Lissa asked me. I looked down at the floor and got the picture out of my back pocket. I handed it to her with tears in my eyes. Adrian ran to her to look at the picture as well. I walked over to the chair that was at the desk and sat down. "Who is the father Rose?" Christian asked. I looked up to see all of them looking at me. I could see in Lissa and Adrian's eyes that they knew right away. How was I going to tell them that I was carrying Dimitri's babies? "Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked me. Seeing that I was trying to deciding what to tell them? "Well Rose answer me?" Christian asked again. "Look Christian knowing who the father is, is not important, helping Rose is." Lissa told him. "Christian and Eddie why don't the three of us leave these girls to talk for a while." Adrian said.

After the boys left I told Lissa everything. About finding out I was with child, then seeing Dimitri, and then finding out that it was twins. "I am sure I know how this happened. It is all my fault." Lissa said. "What how is any of this your fault. You did not force me to sleep with him, and you did not force me to come and look for him." I yelled at her. I could not believe that she was trying to make this all about her again. I mean hell could she once let something be about someone else. "No I know that silly, but what I am saying is that if I had not saved you life you would not be shadowed kissed and you would not be carrying his children." I could not believe that she just said that. She was acting like me carrying his children was a bad thing. Ok so it was a little seeing how he was dead, or going to be. "Look, Rose you really need to come back with me and the guys. I think I have found a way to save him and you." Wait did she just say save him. "H-H-How can you save him?" I was hoping that there was like some magical spell that could rewind time. "Well I am not real sure I have just been doing research, but I am sure that I will figure it out soon. But I don't want you out here all on your own. Now that you are going to be a mother you need to be careful." "Look Lissa, I need to think. I came here to get answers. But it seems that my answers were answered today by Adrian. I will go as long as you give me this one request. After the babies are born you will care for them while I go and finish what I came here to do." I could see that she was trying to decide. "Look, Rose I will try but I can not promise you that." "Fine." After about an hour all five of us were boarding a plane. I still could not believe that I was going back to St. Vladimir's. I had told them that they were to be the only one that knew about this. I would work out how I would tell everyone else when it was time to tell. Or so I thought when we exited the plane to be met by Janies Hathaway.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**The only character that I own is Adam Strogi. **

**I know that I left Anna's story off for a while but I promise the whole story will come out. **

**Thank you so much for those of you that have read and commented on this story. It means a lot.**

Rose's POV

Great just what I needed, my mother. I knew there would be hell to pay for me being gone. But I would take whatever she was wiling to give out. The only thing that mattered to me anymore was my babies. "Rosemarie Hathaway, can you please come talk to me." Janie said. I could tell by her tone that she was pissed and yet worried. I slowly walked to where she was standing. I could see that her eyes looked as if she had been crying. I was half scared that she was going to kill me. When I finally reached her she did the one thing that I did not think that she would ever do, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

As I stood there for a few minutes I was trying to figure out who this woman was. The only other time she had ever held me was when I cried over Dimirti. It was then that it hit me. She thought that the reason that I was back was because I had killed him. "Janie, I have not killed him. He is still out there, I just figured that I needed to get stronger and be with my friend for a while." Eight months really. I felt her let go a little. "Well at least you are safe and back where you belong. Now let's get you back to the school. You have a lot to make up with you being gone. Don't think that you will get any special treatment." She told me. There she was, the woman I knew was my mother. I turned around to look at Lissa, giving her the "we will talk later" look.

Once we reached the academy I was sent straight to Kirova's office. I was not sure why since I was no longer a student there. It had only been six weeks since I had left and the academy was out for summer holiday. The academy had looked the same as it had the day I had left. Every five feet there was a guardian. We made it to Kirova's office, I was told I was to be going in there alone. I was not scared of this woman any more what could she really do to me. "Ms. Hathaway, it is so nice to have you back at the academy. I am not going to ask you where you have been for the last six months; it is not my place to ask. But I do want to ask you what you plan to do now?" she asked me. I had to think about that for a moment. Did I want to be Lissa's guardian again, restart school and finish? "Well Kirova, I am not real sure what I want to do right now. I am not ready to be any ones guardian right now." I could see that she was trying to figure out a way to get me to finish school, so it would not look bad that I dropped out, but I was standing strong with that one. "Well Ms. Hathaway, I want to welcome you to the academy as a guess. You may have any one of the cabins as long as you need it. Mr. Ivashkovs, Mr. Ozera and Ms. Dragomir are staying in the cabins as well. Ms. Dragomir's guardian is staying as well. They feel that they are need here incase another attack should happen. You will find a key under the pot at any cabin. But please let me know which one you are staying in." And with that I thanked her and left the room. Outside I could see that everyone was waiting for me.

"Well what happened?" Lissa asked. I could tell that she was hoping that I was going to stay here with her. But it was a silly thing to wonder since I had no where else to go. "I am going to be staying here in one of the cabins, and oh Adrian I will give you back all the money that I bowered." I told them. "No worried little dhampir, think of it as a gift." I knew that he was still holding on to that promise. But I was still not sure I was going to be able to uphold it. Dimitri was still out there and I still was going out to kill him. We walked to the cabins; they all asked me what I had been doing while I was gone. I did not utter one word to them about seeing Dimitri. Lissa was the only one that knew that and it was going to stay that way. Once we reached the seven cabins in a row I stopped and tried to pick out one. Lissa and Christian shared the first cabin, and Adrian and Eddie shared the one next to that. I thought about the cabin next to them. As I stood in front of the door to the cabin I placed my hand on the door and let a single tear slide down my face.

**Thank you again for reading my story. The next chapter has a great surprise in it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**Ok guys here is chapter 22. You will find out what Dimitri has been up to. And again thank you so much for reading.**

Dimitri's POV

As I sat in the cold dark cave, I could see everything so clearly. But when I shut my eyes, that was when the real problems started. Brown eyes that showed love were always looking at me. _Roza._ She was the only thing keeping me from going completely mad. After I was forced to become what I am it took me three weeks to get away. They had thought that by making me one of them that I would tell them everything about the academy. But the one thing that they did not realize was that I had a reason to hold on to the human side of me. She alone had the power to make me strong. I fought every night with them while trying to get away. I finally kill the blonde asshole that had changed me. I never wanted to kill anyone but he made the huge mistake of calling Rose a whore. After I escaped I went to Russia. That was not easy since a lot of dhampir's work at the airport. I wore sunglasses and explained that I had an eye problem. Once in Russia I made it to my mother's house. By that point I was so hungry for blood I was willing to kill her. But she took me in and gave me a pint of human blood. See my mother worked in the dhampir hospital. When she had heard that I had been taken she slowly started to take bags of blood, knowing that I would come her.

When I was a child, my mother always told me that she would love me no mater what or who I was. I was her son. So we both knew that I would come her way. I stayed with her for along as I could. I knew that Roza would come looking for me soon and I needed to come up with a plan. I was not the monsters that the school had told them about. I knew that as long as I had the bagged blood I would be fine. But if I went to long with out it then I would turn into that monster. When I finally got word that she was here I went to look for her. After three days I found her at her hotel room. I stood at her door for thirty minutes trying to decide if I wanted to see her. When she finally opened the door I could swear that my dead heart beat again.

She was just as beautiful as the day I had last seen her. She still had the hurt in them that was there hidden by the little golden flakes that were in her chocolate brown eyes. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and show her how much I had missed her.

"_Dimitri, is that really you?" "Yes, my Roza, it is me. But I do not have long. I just came to tell you that I know you are after me and I need to tell you that I know you are upholding your promise to me but I need you to leave."_

I could tell that she was staring at my eyes. I did not have the completely red eye like the other monsters mine still had some what of my human color still, since I had not lost all of my humanity.

"_I don't understand what you are saying? I promised that I would kill you if you ever became what you are." "Rose you need to listen to me. Stop looking for me. If I can't make this work I will find you and let you kill_ _me."_

And with that I had to leave the room. I did not want to leave her with that but I was just hoping that she would for once listen to me. I walked out of the hotel, thinking the whole time how I just wanted to run back to her and show her that I stilled loved her. As I was walking in the rain I was remembering that last night in the cabin, when we had finally showed out love to each other.

**This is where it gets M Rated.**

"_We can't" I told her._

"_I know.."_

_I didn't let her finish, I started to kiss her showing that I wanted to with all my heart. I needed to save her and show her that I would always be there. As our tongues met I tasted the sweetness of her mouth that made me crave her even more. I wrapped one of my arms slowly around her waist and held her face with the other. I could see that she was scared and I was trying to show her that I would not hurt her. Her hands slowly slid down my chest and gabbed the hem of my sweater; I let her slowly take it off me while my body grew goose bumps. I had only had sex with two other women, but with her I felt like a virgin all over again. I wanted this moment to last forever but I knew that we did not have much time. I took her shirt and pulled it over her head causing the hair tie to fall out, letting her soft brown curls fall around her angelic face. Her fingers worked at the button to my slacks, I had a hard time trying to mot just rip the damn things off, but I did not want to scare her. I broke our kissing for a few moments so that I could take both our pants off. When I stood there wearing nothing but my black boxers and her laying on the bed wearing nothing but black lace underwear I joined her back on the bed. We picked up with our kissing. I let my hands travel down her slender body. I wanted to fell all her softness. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra. When I took it off I could not help but bend my head down and take one of her dark nubs in to my mouth. She arched her back letting me know that she was enjoying what I was doing. She slowly slid her hand up my outer thigh and around to the front where my prick was hard and throbbing. The moment her fingers bushed it I knew play time was over. I slid her panties off and took off my boxers. The whole time I never looked away from her eyes. I could see that she had the same amount of love for me as I had for her. I took my fingers and found her center; it was hot and starting to grow moist. I slowly slid one finger in and realized that the rumors around school were a lie. My heart sorrowed with more love that she was letting me have this special gift. I took another finger and entered her. I pressed a little harder to break through here womanhood. I could tell that it was starting to hurt her "Я люблю Вас" I whispered into her ear. After I made sure that she would be able to fit me into her I leaned down and kissed while I slowly took my prick in my hand and lead it into her soft wet heat. My god she felt wonderful, I could feel her muscles stretching to welcome me in. I was afraid that I was going to cum right then and there but I would not do that to her. I a pumped slowly I kissed her slowly. I could feel the need start to pick up in her; she was starting to lift her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. I laughed a little to my self thinking that if she wanted control all she had to do was ask. I rolled over setting heron me. She lifted her body up and slowly slided her wet heat over my hard prick. I let her ride me as fast and as hard as she wanted to. I could feel that her climax was coming soon as well as my own. Once I felt her walls closing around my prick I knew that I would be joining her in the wonderful moment. She screamed out my name and she came down faster and harder. Once I felt the last tremor I could feel my own reaching. "Roza, да моя любовь" She fell onto my chest while I held her._

I had to stop where I was and realize that I was not with her. I could feel myself growing hard at just the thought. I need to get back to finding a way to save myself and her.

**Я люблю Вас- means I love you in Russian**

**да моя любовь – Means Yes my love**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. We are now back to Rose. Well will hear more from Dimitri in a few chapters.**

Rose's POV

I stood there for what felt like forever, I wiped the single tear off my face and decided that this would be the perfect place to live. It was where Dimitri and I had made our children. I took the key from under the pot and opened it. When I walked inside I could tell that it had not been used since the night Dimitri and I had used it. I knew that there was going to be a lot of cleaning that would be done but I wanted to make this my home. No wait our home, I thought as I put my hands on my stomach. I knew that I would have to go back and tell Kirova and tell her what cabin I chose but that would just have to wait. I took the only bag I had and entered the room further. It was then that my breath caught. My eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny by the bed. I knelt done and saw that it was Dimitri's cross that he always wore. It was then that I finally allowed to let myself feel the pain of loosing him.

It was three hours before I came out of my cabin. I walked down to Lissa and Christian' cabin; for the first time I opened up the bond and slipped into her mind. And the moment that I entered her mind I wanted to leave. She and Christian were having sex. "Hey little dhampir." I jumped five feet in the air when Adrian came up behind me.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I really wanted to slap him across the face. But I looked into those blue eyes and I just could not.

"I went to your cabin and you were not there so I figured you went for a walk. I was just coming to see if you were doing ok?" Adrian said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I am fine. I was just going to talk with Lissa, but she is busy with Christian." I said to him as I walked back to my cabin.

_Five months later_

The last five months had gone by so fast. About a month ago I finally had to tell people I was with child. I told them that the babies' father was a guy that I had a one night stand with while I was gone. I did not mind the rumors that were going on around me. Lissa had helped me get my cabin ready. Adrian had tried several times to talk to me about the promise. I told him that I would not talk about it till Dimitri was gone. Christian and Lissa were talking about getting married in the spring. I tried to show that I was happy on the outside but on the end side I was feeling sadness, I was now losing my best friend.

It was the first Monday in January when I found out what I was going to have. Lissa went with me to the sonogram, once she had the cool blue gel and put the sonogram wand on my stomach I heard their heart beats. I felt my eyes feel with tears as she moved the wand over my stomach. She pointed out the first baby's head, spine, feet and hands

"Would you like to know the sex of the first baby?" The nurse asked me. I turned and looked at Lissa; she was nodding her head in a yes.

"Yes I would like to know" She then moved the wand a little to the left and told me what the first baby was. A boy! I felt like crying with utter joy. Then she moved the wand to the other baby. And again she showed me the face, spine, feet, and hands. Then she moved it a little to the right and she told me what the other baby was. A girl! And then it happened I cried like I had lost my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter. The next few chapters are going to go by quick. Please send more reviews.**

Rose's POV

After we left the doctor Lissa kept asking me if I had names for the babies yet. I told her that I was still trying to decide. That night I was looking on the internet and found a girls' name and a boy name, my daughter would be named Natalya Anna Belikov, and the boys name was going to be Dimitrios Stephen Belikov, I would call him Dimi. I told Lissa that I wanted them to have something from their father, so I gave them Russian names.

One night I asked Lissa if she could help me. I needed to get in touch with Dimitri's mother. Even thought her son was dead, she still had the right to know that she had grandchildren. She told me that she could find a way to get her information. After she left my cabin I started to work on their baby books. I made sure to tell them all about their father. After I was finished for the night I closed the books and slide into the bed and fell right to sleep.

Dimitri's POV

I could not believe that I was back in America. My mother and I had finally found a way to save me. The last I had heard Rose was in Romania. What she was doing there, I had no clue. But I knew that there was one person that I had to find. Lissa. She was the only one that could help me. I had many spies at the Royal court that said that she was not there but they did not have a clue where she was. So here I was back in the cave where it all started. I looked around at the dried blood and ruble that lay around me.

_"No!" I could hear Roza screaming as I fell. The blonde one had me by the throat and was not letting me up. I knew that I only had one way of getting out of this. I had to let them take me so that I could escape. I knew that Roza would try to come and find be. I just had to hope that I would be able to be here. It was breaking my heart hearing her screaming and her mother telling her that she need to go. I turned my head at the right moment and looked into her eyes. I mouthed "go". And she left, as I looked up at the blonde one again I swore to myself that I would stop at nothing till I killed him and I was back with my Roza._

It had now been six months since that night. And I had been fighting every night since then to not become a monster. The only time I had killed was to save a human, Moroi or Dhampir. I had finally found that Lissa was living at the Academy. At first I thought that the wands would keep me from getting in there but I remember the blonde one saying that we was able to get across them since he was a Moroi and he still had his magic. Over the time I was held by him I had learned a few things about the monsters we were all taught to fear. If we had Moroi blood then we were able to control that Moroi's element. So the school was not safe at all. I slowly made my way to her cabin. As I looked in the window I saw the one thing that I did not want to see right then. At first I thought that it was just a friend of her that was visiting. It was then that I saw that her friend was heavy with child. When turned around I saw that it was my Roza.

**Here you guys go. Dimitri has finally made it back and he now knows that Rose is with child. **

**They will not be together in the next chapter. It will be from Lissa and Dimitri's POV. But they will be together soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

Lissa's POV

I was so happy that Rose had come down to my cabin to spend time with me, Christian, Adrian and Eddie. It had been so long since we had all gotten together. Adrian tried to sit next to Rose as much as he could but she would just get up and sit somewhere else. I would have to ask her about that later. I still could not believe that Natalya and Dimi would be here in three months. I could not wait to see my godchildren. Even Christian was getting excited. I could tell that he would want children soon. He and I had been so bust lately trying to plan a wedding. The problem was that he wanted to get married really soon but I told him that Rose would like to not be as big as a house in the wedding. I tried many times to tell her that she was not that big, even though she looks like she was 8 months pregnant then 6 months. The doctor said that she was at the right weight for how far along she was.

It just made me sad that the father would not be here. Adrian and I were still trying to find a way to save him but came up with nothing. Until last night, Adrian and I were in the library looking through old books when we came across information on Adam Strogi. Adrian had told me a little about him. He was on of Vlad's guardians along with Anna. He also told me that she was the only known dhampir to have another dhampir's child, since she was shadow kissed. He then told me that Adam was the first Strigoi. As I began looking through the book, I found that he had a twin daughter and son, also it was said that he became a Strogi after his children were a few weeks old. It had read that Anna and Vlad tried everything to save him, but he was happy with what had happened to him. So Vlad had married Anna and cared for how children as if they were his own.

"Adrian, there is nothing in here that will help me find out how to save Dimitri." I sighed as I shut the book.

"Maybe we are not meant to save him Lissa. Ever thought about that?" HE said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since we came back with Rose you have been acting this way, like he is not worth saving." I yelled at him.

"It is nothing, sorry I know he is worth it to her, but I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore than she already has." He said as he pulled out the last book. "Oh my God, Lissa I found it."

Dimitri's POV

"Roza? Pregnant? But who was the father?" I thought as I stood there looking at her. I could not believe that she had moved on. Well I guess I was not that surprised, I mean I was dead after all. But I was still hurt. What was she doing here anyways; I thought that she was looking for me. It was then that I saw Adrian get up and sit next to her. I had to turn away. I could not see any more. I walked back into the woods to calm myself down; as it was it took everything I had in me to not break down the door and kill him. But I need him and Lissa if I was ever going to be back with Rose. That was if she would have me. I waited there in the woods till I saw Lissa leave to go to the feeders. She was alone, perfect. "Lissa" I whispered to her.

"Who is there? She asked as she started to look around. I did not want to scare her.

"Over here, Lissa." I spoke so as not to scare her. She started to walk my way. I slowly came out of the bushes to stand right in front of her.

"Oh my God. Dimitri, how did you get in here? The wands?" she all but screamed the last part at me.

"Calm down Princess. I will explain all later but now I just need you to help me." As I said the words I could see the vain in her neck strong. I was lucky that I had taken the blood earlier. "But first I need to know about Rose."

"Dimitri, I am so sorry. But how can I help." She asked.

"Oh you can help by doing this." I said as I ran and jumped on her.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Do you think that Dimitri is going to drink her blood and kill her. LOL I love cliff hangers when I am on the other end of it. Please Review it helps me finish this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not on any of the characters. They belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

Dimitri's POV

As I jumped towards Lissa I could see she was in fear. But if I had not Rose would have seen us. I did not want her to know that I was here.

"What the hell Dimitri? What was that about?" Lissa asked me as she got up off the ground.

"Rose came outside. I don't want her to know I am here. I can see that she has moved on and I don't want to cause her any more pain." I said as I hung my head down.

"What do you mean you can tell that she has moved on? That is so far from the truth that it is not funny. She still loves you and has not been with anyone else since you?" Lissa said.

"But I know she has been with someone else. She is with child; there is no way that I am the father." I told her.

Rose's POV

I could feel that Lissa was in fear. But she was blocking me from her head, what was happening that I was not able to get to her. I opened the cabin door and looked around. She was not there, I am sure that she was at the feeders by now. Maybe she saw something that scared her. I would ask her when she returned. I walked back over to the couch and sat back down. I could see the TV was playing a movie but I did not care what was on. Again Adrian tried to come and sit by me.

"Adrian, please, I just want to be left alone. I know that I made you a promise but I am not ready to talk about it. I am carrying Dimitri's children and he is still walking around." I told him. I really did not want to talk about this. I knew that I had made him a promise but I don't think that I could ever be with anyone else.

"Rose look, I don't not know what you are going through. I also understand that you are having his children. But how will you care for them alone?" He asked me. But before I could answer him he began to talk again. "I want you to know that I do love you. I always have. And I want you to know that I will love those children as if they were my own. This way you will not have to explain who the father is and stuff like that." I could not believe that he had just said that. He made it seem like he was saving me from something. But I did not need saving.

"Adrian, I know that you love me and you want to be with me. But I am not ready to be with anyone else. And if the question of who is the children's father ever comes up I will just say that he died before they were born and that will be the end of it. You, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie are the only ones who know that Dimitri is the father. And it will stay that way, because if anyone finds out that I am having another dhampir's child they will do test on them and me and I don't want that. Lissa and I have already talked about what we are going to do once Natalya and Dimi get here." I tried to get him to understand what I was saying. "I want you, Christian and Eddie to be the babies' godfathers. And Adrian I want you to understand that until Dimitri is fully dead I just see you as a friend." And with that I left their cabin and returned to my own. I opened the door and walked in, but the moment I looked up I felt faint.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**I just want to let you guys know that this chapter will be long and it will have a lemon. I hope that you will enjoy.**

Dimitri's POV

I tried to get Lissa to tell me what was going on, but she said that I need to trust her and that Rose would tell me what was going on when she felt ready. She tried to make me realize that Rose had never moved on and was still in love with me.

"Dimitri, you must go to her. Trust me! Also I have something I need to tell you and Rose but I will wait till you are both together and you two have talked. She is the third cabin. I know you know which one it is." Lissa said as she made her way back to the feeders.

I could not believe that she would choose that cabin. I slowly made my way down there and opened the door. The moment I opened the door I was able to smell her. She was not in here but she had been. I walked over to the bed where her nightgown was laying across the bed. I picked it up and put it to my nose. I took a deep breath and smiled. I decide it was then that I was going to talk to her. I need to know what was going on and tell her that I found a way to save us.

Rose's POV

I could not believe that he was sitting in my room. How I had missed him these past six months. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him But first I looked in his eyes. Again they were that chocolate brown with a red ring around them. "Your eyes?" Was all I said.

"Yes, Roza my eyes. They are not blood red since I kept my hunger down. Please come and sit with me. I will not harm you." He said as he patted the bed next to him. I really wanted to but part of me was scared. I not only had to worry about my life but the children's as well. So I sat on the other side of the room in the chair by the fire place.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I asked him while I tried to sit down, which was growing hard each day as my stomach grew bigger and bigger. I could tell that Dimitri was looking at my stomach. I still had not decided if I was going to tell him or not but I guess the cat was out of the bag with that one.

"I came to see you my Roza. I have news. But it can wait. Can you please explain?" He said as he pointed to my belly. Well it was now or never.

"Look Dimitri I am not sure how to tell you this, but Iamhavingyouchildren." I just blurted out the last part so fast. He just sat there on the bed looking at me.

"What do you mean _my_ _Children_? He asked me. I could tell he was trying to do the math in his head as to when I might have become pregnant.

"Dimitri, I swear that I have been with you and only you. Let me explain what I know. With me being Shadow Kissed I was able to bring life to you're…um….swimmers." I giggled at the last part. He looked up from the floor to look me straight in the eyes, "I guess it is possible" he all but whispered.

"Yes it is!" I screamed at him. I could not believe that he did not believe me. I loved him…no wait I love him and I would never be with anyone so long as he walked in this world. I felt the tears coming. Man so far I really hated being pregnant, these stupid emotions. I turned my back to him so that he would not see me cry. "Just please go." I told him.

"Roza, I am sorry this is just a shock to me. I never thought that we could have children together. But what do you mean _Children_?" He asked as he reached his arms around my waist. I turned to look at him. "Twins." I said as I placed his hand on my now huge belly. It was just then that Dimi decided to kick. I knew it was him since where the kick was.

"Was that one of the babies?" He asked me no bending done to give my stomach light kisses. I could not help but cry even more at this sight. I never imaged that I would be able to see him again. 'Why are you crying love? I am not going to hurt you or the children."

"Oh I know, these are happy tears, to you want to know there names Natalya Anna Belikov for the girl and Dimitrios Stephen Belikov for the boy." I told him.

"Wait a boy and a girl?" He said with a grin on his face. "How did you come up with the names?" He asked as he kissed my stomach again. I felt so good, I could not help but moan a little, god how I had missed him.

"Well when I found out that it was twins I wanted to give them apart of you, so there first names are Russian. And when I was doing research once I found out that I was carrying your children I found that Anna had had twins with Adam but Vlad went but Stefan so I thought that I would use his name since it was because of him and Anna that I was alive." After I finished telling him this he began to kiss me. I could not help but let out another moan. I could tell that my body wanted him but I had so many questions for him.

"Roza, I have never been so happy. I can't believe that you are giving me the gift of a child let alone two children." He kissed a path from my lips to my jaw line thee down my throat and back up to my lips. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back.

"Dimitri, I need you……I want you." I could not control this need in me. And it seems that with me saying that it was all he needed. I picked me up and placed me on the bed, she slowly placed his hand on either side of my face.

"I love you so much my Roza." He said as he laid gentle kiss all over my face. And with that we were done talking. As he was kissing me his hands slowly slide down my side and reached the hem of my shirt. If lifted it over my head, he stopped to look at my belly. God how I missed this man, he was not the monster I thought he was going to be, he was still my Dimitri. I reached the hem of his shirt and lifter his shirt over his head. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the scares that were there.

I laid a gentle kiss to every one of them; I could not help but feel sorry for him. I knew that he had been bitten but I could not believe that it had happen this many times. He began kissing the tops of my breast, and they were larger since the last time we had made love due to being pregnant. I could tell he was enjoying what he was doing by the soft moans that he was letting slip from his lips. I let my hands glide down his chest and around to his back. I placed my hand on his lower back to push hi closer to me. His hands made it to my bra strap and took it off. He lips made contact with my breast and I felt my pants become even wetter then they already were. He kissed his way down my stomach and stopped at the waist band of my pants, he slowly slide them off and placed them on the floor. He got off the bed so that he could take off his pants a well, when he finally joined me back on the bed we were both naked. I was so ready for him, when his hand slowly slide to my inner thigh I thought that I was cum right then and there. "Dimitri…..I….um…..need….oh god…..now," was all I could get out before he entered me. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt with him filling me completely. He started slowly by pulling out and slowly entering me again. This is not what my body wanted. I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. I thrust myself on top of him. I could tell he liked what I was doing since I could hear the growl in the back of his throat. It made me purr as I rode him like there was not tomorrow. And maybe there was no tomorrow, I knew that he was still the undead and I need to kill him but I think this is what my body needed. A final good-bye. I could feel my release coming, I picked up the pace, and I rode him hard and fast.

"Oh god Roza, you are so tight and welcoming. I have missed you so much. Yes that is right cum for me my love." He said as he lifted his hips off the bed and drove into me deeper. That was all it took. I felt as if I could reach the stars. But I kept milking his body waiting on his release.

"Oh….god….Dimitri….cum in me…..I….have……oh," I kept it up as I finally felt him release inside of me. I laid my body on his as my breathing slowed down. "That was wonderful." I purred to him. He gently lifted me up and placed him beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I knew that once I woke up I was going to have to do the one thing that I did not want to do but I had to. "I love you Dimitri, I always will."

"Roza, I need to tell you something. I have found a way to save me." He said


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own of the characters, they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**I know that a few of you were asking that if she is big and pregnant how can she be having sex like that, well I am a mother myself and when you are that pregnant you can, also Rose is a dhampir and has great strength. **

**But thank you for the reviews.**

Dimitri's POV

"Roza, I need to tell you something. I found a way to save me!" I said as I held her naked body close to mine. I really did not want to tell her how I was going to be save because she might not like it but I needed to tell her. "You are not going to like what I have to tell you but it is the only way that I can save us."

"Whatever it is it will be ok. You will be human again and we will be able to raise our children together. I don't care what it takes. I just need to have you back whole once more. I love you." This was going to be harder then I thought. I was not sure what I would come back as when this was over. But after talking to Lissa I was sure we would be ok.

So here goes nothing. "You see Roza, much like how being shadow-kissed allowed you to carry my children, it will help me become human again." I was trying to get to understand what I was saying without having to say it.

"What do you mean by me being shadow-kissed could help you? What are you saying that you have to drink my blood to live?" I saw a single tear run down her face.

The door slammed open and there stood Adrian, Christian, Lissa and Eddie. I quickly pulled the covers over Rose and myself. "Get the hell away from her you monster. I kill you." Adrian shouted as he ran for the bed.

"Wait Stop!" Rose and Lissa screamed at the same time.

Lissa's POV

I was on my way back from the feeders, when I realized that I did not see Dimitri go back into the woods. I raced back to my cabin where I had left Rose with the guys. I slammed open the door to find all three guys looking at me like I was crazy. "Where the fuck is Rose?" That surprised them even more since I never said that kind of word before.

"She said that she was tired and she was going back to her cabin to go to bed." Christian said looking at me like I was crazy. I ran from the cabin with the boys close behind me.

"Lissa what is going on? What is wrong with Rose?" Adrian asked as we neared Rose's cabin.

"I did not want to tell you guys this, but on my way to the feeders Dimitri found me." I could tell that they were so not happy about this since they took off running to her cabin. I heard the door crash open before I could make it to the cabin.

"Get the hell away from her you monster. I kill you" I heard Adrian scream as I ran in the room. I could see that we had caught them at a bad time.

"Wait!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time. "I know how to save him Adrian, stop right now." I screamed at him. I could not believe that he and I had tried to find anything that we could to save him and how he was trying to kill him. I knew that Dimirti was not dangerous; he had not tried to kill me when he found me on the way to the feeders.

"_But I know she has been with someone else. She is with child; there is no way that I am the father." He said._

"_Dimitri, it is not my place to tell you what is going on, I promise you she will tell you. But I need to talk to you first. I have found a way to save you." _

"_Right now I don't care about being saved. Roza is my only reason for living and if she has moved on then so shall I." I could tell he was heart broken but I could not be the one to tell him._

"_Dimitri, like I said she loves you and would never leave you for anyone else. But I have a way to save you, you must listen to me. But first I have to tell you a few things but I can't say much with telling you to much. Rose is pregnant, you already know that but what you do not know is that she is pregnant with another dhampir's baby." I could see that he was about to say something but I held up on hand. "Now the way she is able to do that is that she is Shadow-kissed as you remember. So with that I researched the whole shadow-kissed thing and found out that Anna had married the first ever Strigoi. It was said that he learned that you could get some of the magic that Moroi carried. So by me saying that you must have the blood of a sprit user."_


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own of the characters, they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of you that have read this. I am sorry that I can not up date a lot. Like I said I am a mother, and he is 3 years old so you can guess that he keeps mommy busy all day, and plus I am raising him all on my own. So again thank you for waiting for the updates.**

**P.S. Don't hate me Aidensimth, LOL**

Rose's POV

"Wait!" Lissa and I screamed at the same time. I could not believe that Adrian was about to kill him. He knew that I love him and I had told Adrian a while ago that I was going to be the one to end it for Dimitri.

"I know how to save him Adrian, stop right now." Lissa screamed at Adrian. Wait she knew how to save him. How long had she known and why had she not told me. "Dimitri and I talked about this before I went to the feeders." So that was why she was keeping me out of her head the whole time. She knew that Dimitri was here. Could she have not sent me a message after saying 'hey Dimitri is here; don't shit a brick when you see him' Thanks Lissa.

Adrian stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Lissa. "What do you mean you tow have already talked about it. You told me the other day in the library that you found a way to save him but you would not tell me how." He turned to her.

"Well the only way to save him…is…..to…..well I guess before I tell you I guess I should start at the beginning. See when I was doing research I came across Anna, and her history. It seems that you dear Aunt is hiding things from you Adrian, no wait I will get to it." She said holding her hand up to stop him from talking. "It seems that Vlad had two guardians at one time. Anna and Adam, they fell in love with each other. Well I am not sure if you all know how Anna became Shadow-kissed. Well it seem that Adam found out that by drinking blood from a Moroi he would be able to control the magic for the Moroi for a while. Well one night Anna caught Adam drinking for one of Vlad's friends. She ran from the castle and jumped off a cliff. Vlad found her in time and healed her. She and Adam had a huge fight and she told him that she never wanted to see him again. It was that very night that Adam raped Anna. Disgusted with himself for what he had done he ran, but with the magic that he controlled leaving his body he knew that he had to win Anna back. He figured that with an earth element he would be able to bloom Anna's favorite flowers all around the castle. He found a Moroi that controlled that element, he drank for them but this time he knew he had to take more then what he had in the past. He drank the Moroi to death and in doing so became the undead. When he returned to the castle Vlad told him that he was to never return. So Adam left, he hated Vlad and knew he had to have Anna. With his new plan set in motion he turned as many dhampir's as he could. But that is another story, back to Anna." She stopped for just a moment so that we could process what she just told us.

"Now about a month after Adam left Anna realized that she was pregnant. She knew right away that it was Adam's. She told Vlad about it and he figured that since she was Shadow-kissed that she had his sprit element inside her. Vlad said that he would care for her unborn child as if it was his own. A few months passed by and they found out what had become of Adam. Anna had since started to miss the sweet and caring man that Adam was. She begged with Vlad to try to find a way to save him. Vlad thought long and hard about this, see he had grown to love Anna and did not want to loose her but he knew that she needed him. He figured that since he was able to save Anna and he knew from what Anna had said bout Adam being able to control the magic he had taken he would be able to save him. They brought Adam back to the castle and told him that they could save him, all he would have to do was drink some of Vlad's blood and he would become human again., But see there was a flaw in their plan, for Adam to fully become human again he would have to have a lot of Vlad's blood. So Vlad let him drink and stopped him before Vlad lost too much blood. Anna watched as Adam started to change back into a human, but after twenty minutes Adam died completely. So you see to save Dimirti he has to have my blood and I have to give him all of it. And I am willing to do that for her. She has given me so much and this is what I want to do for her."

I could not believe that my best friend was willing to kill herself to save me. I could not ask her to do this.

"Wait! You are forgetting one thing there Lissa. There are two sprit users here and he can't take enough from both to save him and not kill you or me." Adrian said. "But here is the thing, I am not sure I want to save him."

**I know I left it at a big cliff hanger. But you see the next chapter is going to be the last in this story. There will be a sequel I promise.**


	30. Author's Note

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I am taking a while to write the last chapter in this story. To answer a question, No Rose will not have the babies in this story. Their story will be the sequel. So please just wait a little longer. I will not get it poster tomorrow. I am getting to spend time with my 4 months old twin nieces. But I promise you will love the last chapter._

_Thanks again _

_Shannon_


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own of the characters, they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

**This will be the final chapter in Blood Promise: Things always change! There will be a sequel, as soon as I get it up will let you guys know. **

**Thank you so much for reading this and giving me reviews.**

Rose's POV

I could not believe what I was hearing that my best friend was willing to give up her life to save the love of my life.

"Wait! You are forgetting one thing there Lissa. There are two sprit users here and he can't take enough from both to save him and not kill you or me." Adrian said. "But here is the thing, I am not sure I want to save him." If I had not been naked in this bed I would have chocked him Homer Simpson style. He knew how much I loved this man and he was willing to play the jealous boy card.

"Adrian you better rethink about what you just said." Lissa said looking him right in the eye. "Remember what we talked about that day in the library."

"Lissa you promised that you would not say anything." Adrian spat at her.

"Yeah well if you are not willing to help." She said when she looked right at me.

"What are you guys talking about? Are you going to help us or not? Because I am sure that I can find another sprit user." I wanted him to understand that I wanted him and Lissa to help me they were my friends, my brother and sister.

"Hey Christian why don't you and I leave these four alone." Eddie said as he tried to pull Christian from the room.

"The hell I am, I am not going to leave her with him." Christian said as he pointed to Lissa then Dimitri.

"Hey dumbasses I have a great idea, why don't you four leave so that we can get dressed. If you have forgotten we are both naked under these sheets." I told them. They quickly realized that I was right and left the room.

As we got dressed I turned to Dimitri. "Are you willing to do what Lissa says?" I could not help but have a little fear in my voice. I love him more then anything but I was scared to loose him again. I could not stand knowing that I would have to kill the father of my children.

"Rose I knew before I got here what I need to do to be with you again. I want to be with you and our children forever, but if you don't want me to do this will understand. You and Lissa are sisters and I will not risk that." He spoke as he put on his shirt.

"Well if Adrian agrees to this then we can do it. If not we will have to find another sprit user, because I will not risk Lissa's life like that."

Adrian's POV

I could not believe what I had just seen. She was naked in bed with that monster. That should be me. But no that dead beat was still alive, well in a way. I was struggling with what I needed to do and what I wanted to do. The selfish part of me wanted to tell her no way was I going to save him. I loved her and I wanted her to be with me. I was already starting to love the children inside oh her. I could see myself being there for them as a father. But the other half of me knew what I needed to do. No matter if he died she would never love me the way she loved him. I was always be her stand in. I hated that fact.

So that was it, would I rather be there for her as a friend, a brother, and an uncle; or be there as a stand in. I walked back towards Rose's cabin where the other three stood. "I have made up my mind."

Dimitri's POV

I could not keep my eyes off her as she got dressed. I remember the last time I had seen her naked. She was slim, tan and healthy looking. Now she was still tan and still healthy looking but the size of her stomach made my heart beat again. I loved the fact that she was carrying my children. I knew that my fate was in Adrian's hands. I knew that he loved her and wanted her for himself; I just hoped that he would put his wants aside and do what Rose wanted.

"Roza, I want to be with you as a human man again but if Adrian is not willing to help then I want you to realize that you must kill me. I will not affect another person by what I am. Do you understand me?' I wanted her to understand that this was my only chance and being human again. I hate Adrian, but I was willing to drink his blood to be with her, but I was not about to do that to someone that had no clue what was going on.

"But I want to be with you, and now that I know we have a way to save you I will do whatever it takes so that my children have a father." She cried. I ran to her and held her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her for as long as I had left in this world. If it was only a few hours or a few years I would do it. It was then that they came in the room.

Rose's POV

It felt so good in his arms. I could stay like this forever, but sadly they came in. "Well Rose, I have a few things that I want to say first before I give you my answer." Adrian said.

"Look Rose, I love you. I know you think that it is just a physical thing. But it is not, I love you with my heart and soul. I want to be with you as a couple, I want to wake up to that beautiful face every morning and I want to shower you with kisses every night before you fall asleep." I could hear a growl coming from Dimitri. I turned and gave him a look that told him that I only loved him and it was always going to be that way.

"Go on Adrian." I said.

"Like I said I love you and I want you to be happy. I know that if I do not do this you will never be happy. You will just survive, and I can't have you be like that. That is not the little dhampir I know. So I will do this for you and only you." He turned to look right at Dimitri. "But you need to understand, you will owe me for this, and if you ever hurt her I will kill you. Don't forget the gift I have."

"Well what will we have to do?" I asked. I could only picture Dimitri biting Lissa and Adrian's neck and I was a little grossed out as well as jealous. I tried to understand the feelings that were going on inside me. But I put it out of my mind.

"Well we can do this one of two ways, the first one is the normal way, and you just bite our necks and drink till we tell you to stop. The other way is really medical, kind of like a transfusion. So which ever you want to do Dimitri." Lissa said. I was hoping that he would choose the second one.

"I will do the second, since I know that I am in control of my thirst some what but I would be afraid to hurt either of you. When should we do this?" He said looking into my eyes. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me, soon.

"We can do it tomorrow night. It will give us time to set everything up." Lissa said. I turned to look at Adrian. I stood up off the bed and walked over to Adrian.

"Adrian, I can not say how much this means to me. You will always be my friend, my brother as well as an uncle to my children. I will always love you like that." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Ok guys please leave we will all get together at nine in the morning, will that be enough time?" I asked Lissa "Yeah that is perfect. Come to my cabin and we will do this." After that she and the three boys left my cabin.

That night I spent the whole time in Dimitri's arms. We would make love, and then lay there with his hands on my stomach feeling the babies kick. As I saw the sun start to rise I was scared that it was not going to work. We held each other till almost nine in the morning. As we were getting out of bed I started to cry. "Love, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I am just scared that things will go wrong. What if you die for real this time? Or what if it does not work. I don't think that I will be able to kill you after last night. I can see the good in you and I know that you are not the monster that the academy tells us you are. And I know I would run with you and raise our children with you but we will always be on the run." I could not finish my thoughts because his lips were on mine at once.

"Roza, I would never ask you to run with me, I will not put you and our children in danger. I just want you to know that if it does not work and I am still this I need you to promise me that you will kill me."

**I know that I said that this would be the last chapter but there is just so much I need to write to finish this part of the story so there will be another chapter. I am sorry this one took so long to get out. I was trying to decide where I wanted it to go. Thank you for waiting.**

**Shannon**


	32. Chapter 31

**I don't own of the characters, they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.**

Rose's POV

How could I kill the man I loved? I know that six months ago I set out to do just that but now that I was carrying his children and we had just spent a whole night together how could I.

"Dimitri, I can not make any promise. I know that you would never ask me to run with you but I want you to know that I will. I want to be with you no matter what. I just told you that. I love you." I said as I kissed him. We walked over to Lissa's cabin without saying a word, we just held hands.

"Lissa we are ready." I said as I opened the door. I could see that they had taken a cot from the school as well as a tray with things on them. As I walked closer I could tell what they were, tourniquet, vacutainer system, blood vials, alcohol swab, bandages and compression gauze. I was really glad that I had studied in health class. I saw Christian getting another cot ready.

"Why do we need three beds?" I asked.

"Well little dhampir, we need one for Lissa, Dimitri and myself. We all have to lay down to do this. Since Christian and Eddie will be taking a lot of blood from Lissa and I we well feel faint and or faint." Adrian said as his hand cupped my cheek.

Lissa sat in the first bed, while Christian prepped the tray. I watched him swab her arm right before he stuck the needle in her right arm. I watched the red flow through the tube into several iv bags. I watched as she grew even more pale then she already was. After six bags of blood Christian stopped the flow. Lissa smiled at me and laid back.

"Are you ok sis?" It was the first time I had ever called her my sister. I was so scared for her. I opened my mind and went into hers.

"_I really hope that this works. I can only image what Rose is going through. I know what it is like to love someone and then have them die. I had almost lost her once; I can not lose her again,"_

I walked to her side and held her hand. A single tear ran down my face. I love Lissa so much, and I knew that I could never repay her for what she was doing. If I was able to I would have fed her.

I watched as Eddie and Adrian repeated the same act. Once Adrian was finished he as well laid down. I walked to his since and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much for this. I am sorry again that I could not give you what you wanted. But thank you for allowing Dimitri to live and be with me." I walked over to the bed that Dimitri was laying on.

Eddie and Christian were starting the blood flow on him. I grabbed his hand and kissed him. 'I love you so much." I told him.

"I will see you on the other side my love." He told me as he closed his eyes.

**Dimitri's POV**

"I will see you on the other side my love." I told my Roza. But inside I was worried that I would not see her again, and if I did see her I would still be the monster.

I could fee the blood flowing through my veins. I could feel the high that I was getting as well as the sprit element. AS I closed my eyes I felt as if my whole body was flying. I could hear everything around me but I could not speak. I wanted to look into Roza's eyes but I could not open them as well. I was starting to worry that I was dying for real this time.

AS time went on I could hear Rose and Lissa talking about the children. I was so in love with my son and daughter. I could not wait to hold them in my arms. It was then that with the thought of my children my heart took its fist beat. I held my breath waiting for it to beat again. I started to feel uncomfortable it was then I realized that I needed to breath. I was coming back to life.

After what felt like months I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful face ever. Roza.

"Your eyes." Was all she said. I could see tears running down her face. I lifted my hand to wipe it away and I noticed that my skin was once again tan. I was alive.

**Several weeks later……**

**Rose's POV**

I was still waiting for him to turn back or die. It was so wonderful to have him in bed with me every night and see his face every morning. No one but the five of us knew that he was alive. We did not want to tell anyone yet, for we knew that there would be questions as well as they would assign him to a Moroi. We had talked every night about what we wanted to do. He told me that he wanted to stay with me and our children but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to still be a guardian.

"Rose, I could tell the council that I was him to be my guardian. I know that they will since I am the last of my family. Then you and the children could move in with him and we would be together." Lissa said on day while we were spending time together. I could tell that she was still a little weak even after a few weeks. Adrian had barely come out of his cabin. I was not sure if it was because he was weak or if he did not want to see Dimitri and myself together. The night that Dimitri had finally become human again I told Adrian that I wanted him to always be in my life. I owed him my life for saving the man I loved. I knew that it would be hard for him, but I also knew that he would one day find a love like mine and Dimitri's.

I was only four weeks away from having my children. I felt like I was as big as a house. Lissa and I had gone to town and bought a crib as well as a lot of baby things. Adrian told me to keep the money that he had given me. He told me to use it on the babies; he told me that it was his gift to them. Once Lissa and I had returned Dimitri, Christian and Eddie built all the baby furniture. Our little cabin was so full that we could barley move around it. Lissa had told me that she and Christian would be getting a house soon since college would be starting a month after the babies came. She said that there would be plenty of room for the four of us.

It was nine at night when I felt the pain. I called for Dimitri from the bathroom. "Dimitri, my water just broke." I screamed through my teeth. He ran to me and held me tight. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. "I will be right back love. I am going to get the troops." And with that he was out of the room. Lissa and I had decided for me to have a home birth so that way there would be not questions at the birth. After a few minutes Lissa, Christian. Eddie, Adrian and Dimirti came in the room.

I was breathing heavy and screaming out in pain. I wanted to kill Dimitri for putting me through this. "Lissa, get me a stake. I am going to kill him." She laughed and wiped my head with a cold wet towel. Dimitri tried to come to my side many times but I told him to stay the hell away from me.

"I am so sorry my love. I wish that I could take the pain away. I wish that I could have these babies for you." He said as he finally reached me and took my hand in his. All of a sudden I was no longer in pain.

"Dimitri, can you take your hand off me for just a second." He looked at me with a scared look. "It is ok love just please do what I ask." The moment he took his hand away the pain came back. "PUT YOU DAMN HAND BACK ON MINE." I screamed in pain. And just like that he touched me and the pain was gone.

"What is it Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Well when he touches me the pain stops." I could tell that she was trying to understand what I was saying and then I could tell when she figured it out.

"It seems that Dimitri still has some of the sprit elements in him so he is able to help with the pain." She said she turned and look right at Dimitri. "It seems that you are Blood Promised."

**Thank you so much for reading my first fan fiction. I will be doing a sequel. In the sequel Rose will have the babies and Lissa will explain when Blood Promised means.**


End file.
